


Can't Keep My Hands Off You

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are always kissing each other. The other boys are getting kind of sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands Off You

When they got together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It was to be expected, really. Even before they were dating, Liam and Zayn were constantly touching, and it just got worse when they started dating.

And maybe the other boys were getting tired of it.

The first time it happened, they were watching a film. Liam was curled up so close to Zayn he he might as well have been sitting in his lap. Louis and Harry had staked their claim on the arm chair, and Niall took the other end of the couch, eating a sandwich.

Liam had tilted his head back to as Zayn a question, and the next thig abybody knew, they were making out intensely.

Niall didn't notice, but Louis did and he smirked. He nudged Harry slightly, his boyfriend mumbling into his neck sleepily.

"Haz, look at Zayn and Liam," Louis whispered, and Harry finally lifted his head to look at the other couple. Liam was straddling Zayn's thighs now, arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Louis whistled shrilly. Liam broke apart and glared at Louis.

" _What_?"

"Thought I should remind you that there are other people in the room."

Liam flushed, but he continued to glare at Louis. "You know, when you and Harry got together you two were even worse than we are."

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "He's got a point, Louis."

Louis stared at them in shock for several seconds before shaking his head. "I don't like this."

Harry smiled, kissing him sweetly. "Lou, it was going to happen eventually."

"I still don't like it," Louis muttered as Liam slid out of Zayn's lap, pulling his boyfriend up and out of the room.

The second time it happened, Louis teased them about it.

"Seriously, guys, it's been almost two weeks!" Louis exclaimed. "I know you love each other and all that, but lay off for like, twenty seconds!"

Zayn and Liam pulled back, looked at each other, and Louis realized what they were doing. Liam mouthed the words, counting to twenty.

Zayn and Liam were back on each other at the end of twenty seconds, and Louis groaned and tossed a pillow at them.

"You know what I meant!"

The third time it happened it was actually Niall who got fed up with them. Louis had basically given up, turning all his attention to snogging Harry.

They were watching another film, and Niall had turned to Liam to ask where the popcorn was. When he saw what Zayn and Liam were actually doing, he blinked. Then turned to Harry and Louis  - only to see the same exact thing.

He tried to ignore them, but now that he had seen it he could barely concentrate on the movie _because it was all he could see out of the corner of his eye._

"For God's sake!" he finally shouted. He stood up, while the other four boys opened their eyes and stared at him in shock. Niall swtiched the telly off, stomping off to the front door. They heard him slam the door shut, and it was only then that they realized what had happened.

They looked at each other, wondered if maybe they should go after Niall and make sure he was okay. Liam was just about to get up when his phone buzzed with a new text.

_'Now u can snog all u want 2, just leave me out of it!'_

Liam smiled, typed out a quick, ' _thanks, nialler_ ' before planting his lips back on Zayn's.

It happened several more times. Zayn and Liam didn't even realize they were doing it - they would turn to each other, meaning to say something, and unconsciously they would lean towards the other and they would just start making out.

The other boys were getting worried.

There was no way that anyone could actually go that long kissing someone like Zayn and Liam did without getting sick of it. If Zayn and Liam got sick of each other, it would tear the band apart.

It was one of their rare days off when it happened. Niall had sprawled out on the couch, Louis and Harry claiming the arm chair closest to the telly. Liam and Zayn hadn't come home from the store yet.

Niall flipped through the channels absently, waiting impatiently for Liam and Zayn to come back. In order to do this, they needed them here.

It was a few minutes later when the two boys finally came back, laughing as they went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. When they came into the living room, they stopped and stared at the three boys in surprise.

"How did you even get in?" Liam wondered after a moment of silence. Niall raised his key.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Zayn ad Liam took a seat, glancing at each other. Was something wrong? Why would the other boys be here?

Niall turned off the telly, finding nothing interesting to watch. He looked at Louis and Harry, waiting for one of them to start.

"Boys," Louis began, waving a hand in the air around Harry, who was sitting in his lap. "This is an intervention."

"...I'm sorry?" Liam and Zayn both blinked in astonishment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two kiss too much."

" _That_ is what this is about?" Zayn laughed. "You're kiddding me, right?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Of course we're not."

Liam stared at them for a moment. "No, of course you're not joking about this. This is something that you would _actually_ do."

Louis smiled, tilting his head to the side. "I have no idea what you mean, dear Liam."

Liam shook his head, pulling his legs up underneath him to curl up closer to Zayn.

"Why didn't you just tell us that it was bugging you?" Zayn wondered, his arm automatically winding around Liam's shoulders to pull him closer.

Louis was momentarily distracted by the sight of them. They really were perfect for each other, no doubt about it. They balanced each other out.

"Huh?" Louis shook his head. "Oh, we're telling you now, though."

"I can't believe we're getting an intervention," Liam muttered.

"Well, believe it," Harry said. "Find someplace else that is not in front of us to kiss. Got it? Great."

And then Harry twisted around to kiss Louis.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black!" Liam said loudly. Harry and Louis ignored him.

"Come on," Zayn said. He stood up, pulling his boyfriend with him. "Let's go to our room. We're alone that way,"he added over his shoulder, looking pointedly at Louis and Harry.

Louis flipped him off and Liam laughed, allowing Zayn to pull him down the hall to their room.


End file.
